Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of novel polymeric electrolytes known as polyion complexes (hereinafter abbreviated as PIC) which have carboxyl groups and terminal unsaturated groups containing a double bond, and to a process for preparing films from these polyion complexes.
Moreover particularly, the present invention relates to a process for the preparation of polyion complexes by reacting at least one polymer represented by one of the following three formulas: ##STR4## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 represent hydrogen or alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms; R.sub.3 is --CH.sub.2 --C(R).dbd.CH.sub.2,--CH.sub.2).sub.m COOC(R).dbd.CH.sub.2, --CH.sub.2).sub.m COOCH.sub.2 --C(R).dbd.CH.sub.2, or --CH.sub.2).sub.m O--C(R).dbd.CH.sub.2,--CH.sub.2).sub.m O--CH.sub.2 --C(R).dbd.CH.sub.2 or ##STR5## wherein R is hydrogen or methyl, m is a number from 1 to 3 and n is 0 or 1; at least one of R.sub.4, R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 is --CH.sub.2 --C(R).dbd.CH.sub.2,--CH.sub.2).sub.m COOC(R).dbd.CH.sub.2,--CH.sub.2).sub.m COOCH.sub.2 OC(R).dbd.CH.sub.2,--CH.sub.2).sub.m O--C(R).dbd.CH.sub.2,--CH.sub.2).sub.m O--CH.sub.2 --C(R).dbd.CH.sub.2,--CH.sub.2).sub.m CONH--C(R).dbd.CH.sub.2 or ##STR6## wherein R is hydrogen or methyl, m is a number from 1 to 3 and n is 0 or 1; the remaining R.sub.4, R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 groups represent alkyl or alkylol groups of 1 to 4 carbon atoms; b is an integer of 10 to 20,000; a/b is in a range of 0.01 to 2; c/b is in a range of 0 to 3;
X represents halogen or hydroxyl, and M is an aromatic vinyl monomer such as styrene or a substituted styrene, e.g., alpha-methylstyrene, a nitrogen-containing heterocyclic monomer such as vinylpyridine, an aliphatic vinyl monomer, a vinyl monomer which does not form a polymeric electrolyte, such as acrylic acid, its ester or acrylonitrile, or a monomer having an ethylenic double bond, such as butadiene with a highly electrolytic polyanion to form a complex; and a process for preparing films from PIC prepared by the above process.